


Wrapped Around You

by CGotAnAccount



Series: Voltron Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, PWP, SHEITH - Freeform, Smut, Spanking, Sparring, Voltron Bingo 2018, no longer a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: These days there were only a few places he'd be likely to find his boyfriend, and judging by how antsy Keith had been all day Shiro would bet all his money on one of them.Voltron Bingo Sheith Card - Training





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up alone in the middle of the night wasn't as common for Shiro as it used to be, but it didn't worry him much less. He groaned, feeling the cold sheets and Kosmo's unperturbed snoring rumbles as he rolled out of bed and put on his workout clothes. These days there were only a few places he'd be likely to find his boyfriend, and judging by how antsy Keith had been all day Shiro would bet all his money on one of them.

He could see Keith's legs shaking from exertion across the room as he walked into the training deck. Of course, that didn't stop Keith from giving the bot one hell of a fight, but the forming bruises on his face and arms were enough to know that he should have stopped long before this.

Sighing, Shiro pushed off the wall as Keith landed the killing blow and stood slumped for a moment.

“Couldn't sleep?” He held out a towel and water pouch that Keith took gratefully.

“Something like that.” Keith shrugged, rolling his shoulder out with a wince before wiping his face down.

“You gonna be out here a little longer?” Shiro began to stretch out his legs, bending forward deeply into it. After several second of no response he glanced up through his bangs to see Keith just staring down at him, pouch dripping onto the floor in his clenched fist. “Keith?”

“Wha-? Oh, shit.” He wiped at the water spilling down his arm and chest, face flushed. “I, ah- yeah. I'll be here a bit, sure.” He cleared his throat, tossing his hair in an attempt at nonchalance. “Do you want to train together?”

Shiro bit back his smirk at the floor and leaned a little deeper into the stretch, spreading and settling on his elbows. “Of course, training with you is the best part of my day.” He smiled up at Keith again just to have the satisfaction of watching him try to hide his silly smile. Shiro ran through a few more cursory stretches before he shucked his shoes and padded over to the sparring mat. “Best of three?”

“You know it. Usual rules?” Keith shook out his arms, bouncing on the balls of his feet lightly.

“Yeah, no weapons, no biting, first tap out wins it.” Shiro recited like he had many times in the past. He held one fist out for Keith to bump before backing up a few paces and starting to circle with him. “You sure you don't need a breather after going so long with the gladiator?” he taunted.

Keith's answering grin was razor sharp. “Not for a match with an old timer like you.” He lunged forward, feinting a jab to Shiro's side before trying to kick his knee out.

Shiro saw that coming a mile away and caught the foot midair, pulling Keith toward him in an effort to get a good hold on his arm. Keith's wicked smirk registered a second too late as the other knee slammed into his sternum. Shiro grunted at the blow but didn't give him an extra inch, arm snapping up and under his thigh as he tackled Keith into the mat.

Keith's sharp intake of air at the way his knee was forced to his face had Shiro hesitating for just a second -long enough for Keith to take advantage and wrap the other thigh around his neck and lock him in place with the crook of his knee.

If he twisted his neck just a bit Shiro could see the smug look on Keith's face as he twitched his hips up into Shiro's cheek.

“How's the view?”

Shiro hummed noncommittally where his face was pressed into the juncture of Keith's thigh, earning himself another twitch forward.

“It's okay, but-” he braced himself, shoving his weight up and over Keith to bend his spine and bring their pretzeled joining down over Keith's own face, “-I do like to see your eyes.” He kept a good bit of his weight on one arm next to Keith's face while the other hand was keeping Keith's legs from choking the life out of him.

Keith hummed thoughtfully from below him, his spine bent almost into a 'C' with his shoulders flat on the floor, his own thighs directly over them -still trapping Shiro.

“I feel like we've been here before,” he teased, drawing his hips forward and bending himself a little further. Shiro's eyes widened as he slammed his other palm down on the floor reflexively. With the blocking hand gone Keith went in for the kill, squeezing his thighs tighter until Shiro turned red and let out a gurgle, slapping at Keith's thigh twice. Keith immediately loosened his hold enough for Shiro to pull back but the wheezing man just collapsed bodily on him instead, then it was Keith's turn to let out a wheeze.

“Shiro,” he rasped, “Shiro, my spine.”

“You don't have a spine.” Shiro mumbled as he did he best limp corpse impression.

“I'm not going to much longer if you don't get off me!”

His wriggling eventually dislodged Shiro's weight and he let out a groan, rolling over to unkink his back. Shiro remained starfished on the floor. Keith poked him once before he flopped down onto Shiro's back, grabbing the floating arm and lifting it high.

“The Champion has been bested!”

Shiro just snorted into the mat and rolled over, settling his hand on Keith's hips above him.

“Can we call this the best of one and go back to bed?”

Keith dropped the arm to cup Shiro's face, kissing him softly before he hopped off him and jogged over to the door.

“Next round is in our room, Captain.”

Shiro's groaned from his place on the floor, training with Keith was going to kill him.

 


	2. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round two finds Keith both more and less cocky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the first part, so I wrote another :)

Shiro decided he would generously give Keith a head start back to their room.

It wasn't that he needed to catch his breath on the floor or anything, he just wanted to starfish there for a little longer.

His joints creaked as he sat up.

So maybe he was just a little stiff, it was still the middle of the night after all.

He hauled himself to his feet with a groan and wandered down the hallway back to their room, wondering if Keith actually intended to follow through with his threat of round two or if Shiro could go back to bed.

Not that he'd complain about either option.

When he slid the door to their room open there was already a trail of discarded sweaty clothes leading to the bathroom. Shiro shook his head with a smile as he scooped them up off the floor and dumped them into the laundry chute before stripping off his own clothing and faceplanting onto the bed with a sigh.

The pattering sound of the shower lulled him into a doze, reminding him that Keith was right on the other side of the wall, and he let himself curl against the pillows on Keith's side of the bed. It wasn't very long before the squeak of the tap sounded along with the click of the bathroom door. He roused just enough to lift his head off the pillow, smiling sleepily at Keith's silhouette in the billowing steam. Keith ran a hand through his dripping hair, one hand clutching the towel around his waist as he padded over to the bed and settled down next to Shiro – who took the opportunity to curl around the real thing instead of a pillow substitute.

Shiro felt a damp hand brushing through his bangs, smoothing them back and tracing the shell of his ear. Keith's voice rumbled where he was pressed against him.

“Too tired for round two huh?” Shiro could hear the smile in Keith's tone and he nodded into his hip in reply.

Keith chuckled, “That's okay, old timer, I figured.”

Shiro scrunched his nose in reply, cracking one eye open to glare sleepily up at Keith's cheeky grin. Keith laughed and pulled away from the bed, shushing Shiro's whine of protest and dodging his grabby hands. He unwrapped the towel from his waist, dragging it through his hair a few times and hanging it on the door to dry before slipping back into bed.

“Budge over.” He knocked Shiro's knee with his own as he scooted into his usual space.

Shiro just grunted, shuffling and wrapping around Keith like an octopus. He dragged Keith to his chest and slung a leg over his hip before sighing contentedly into his hair. He could feel Keith's chuckle vibrating through his chest as he entwined their fingers.

Despite trying to run himself into the ground training, Keith was still not tired – though he was content to enjoy the feeling of his boyfriend wrapped around him. He shifted a little bit, hooking his ankle around Shiro's calf and pushing his hips backward for better snuggling potential. Shiro grunted at the friction and pressed his own hips forward against Keith, nuzzling into his neck.

A slow smirk overtook Keith's face as he pressed himself back again, rolling just a little this time. Shiro's fingers tightened on his own and Keith felt a nose trail along the shell of his ear.

“What are you doing?” Shiro rumbled behind him, lips on Keith's ear lobe.

Keith shivered slightly, “Nothing.”

His innocent tone fooled no one.

Shiro huffed a light laugh into Keith's hair and dragged their tangled hands down to rest below his navel, pressing gently against the skin and dragging over the patch of hair.

“Sure feels like something.”

Keith bit his lower lip with a smirk and turned his head enough to catch Shiro's stare with his own mischievous look, grinding back harder where Shiro had begun to stir.

“It does, doesn't it?”

Shiro gave up all hope of sleep, nipping Keith's earlobe and hauling his hips back tightly as he ground against him. If Keith wasn't tired yet Shiro would wear him out himself.

“Brat.” He breathed hotly into Keith's ear, earning a shiver.

“Mmm, I don't know what you're-” Keith broke off with a hitched gasp as Shiro grabbed his cock tightly, thumbing the head and smearing precum onto his hand.

“I'm sure you don't.” Shiro growled into his ear as he rolled Keith onto his front, covering him completely with his own body and slotting himself between the meat of Keith's ass. “Is this what you wanted?” He gave one cheek a hard squeeze, pulling it away and letting it go with a hard slap that had Keith gasping. “You wanted to lose round two, Baby?”

Keith nodded into the pillow, mouth open and eyes fluttering. He pushed his hips back and up, arching and spreading his knees. Shiro reached down between Keith's legs, thumbing his hole before dragging down across the seam of his balls and giving him a few light tugs, gathering up where Keith was slick before letting go and sliding a palm down his inner thigh. He leaned forward, covering Keith with his bulk and dragged his tongue up the shell of his ear.

“Well you're not getting it that easily.” Shiro's whisper had Keith moaning in frustration, teeth clamping down on the pillow as Shiro rutted against him. He tried to drop his own hips down to the bed to for friction but Shiro's hand held him in a vice. He whined again, twisting his neck to give Shiro a pleading look but ended up shouting out as Shiro's hand came down on his ass again.

Shiro surveyed him, face stern. Keith's thighs were starting to tremble and his ass was pink and beautiful where Shiro was rubbing his cock between his cheeks. He grabbed a handful of each side, pushing them together and dragging himself through with a groan.

“You did this, don't pout.” He gave each cheek another slap just to watch them jiggle around him.

Keith whimpered on each hit, nodding frantically into the pillow and spreading his thighs even wider. Each hit to his burning ass shot straight to his cock, making it throb where it hung untouched and weeping. He could see the puddle forming underneath his hips from the precome, still connected to his tip by a glistening string. The puddle under his face from his own drool was almost as big. He had lost count of the number of blows that Shiro had landed, some on the backs of his thighs and a few right on his hole, making him sob out in incoherent pleasure.

“Please-” Keith gasped, knees slipping in the sheets as Shiro smoothed his hands over his burning flesh to ease the sting, “Please I need-” The click of a cap from behind had him nearly shuddering in relief and he arched his back up even more.

Shiro chuckled darkly behind him. “Oh no, Baby,” He smeared the lube in his hands over Keith's balls and inside his thighs, “You're not getting fucked tonight.”

Keith's hands clenched in the sheets as he turned his face to the side whining, “But Shi-”

Two fingers in his mouth cut him off easily enough. Shiro shushed him, pulling his own cock from where he'd been rubbing between Keith's cheeks to nestle it underneath his balls. He settled his knees on the outside of Keith's, sliding his thighs closed before snapping his hips forward sharply.

Keith threw his head back with a muffled scream as he finally got stimulation on his aching cock, his balls crushed against Shiro's shaft. The fingers in his mouth pushed down on his tongue hard and Shiro's voice growled in his ear.

“You don't want to wake the others do you?”

Keith shook his head, clamping his thighs shut and sucking hard on Shiro's fingers with another muffled moan.

Shiro smoothed his free hand over Keith's swollen ass again, dragging a slick thumb over his hole as he began to thrust lazily between his thighs, making sure to drag the head of his cock teasingly across Keith's balls on every stroke. He watched Keith's spasming hands practically shred the sheets and smirked, pushing the tip of his thumb inside just to see Keith's eyes roll back.

“Do you want to touch yourself, Baby?”

Keith garbled out a plea around Shiro's fingers, nodding frantically and smearing his cheek in his own drool. The slick slide on the underside of his cock had him on the brink of tears, teetering on the edge of orgasm as he felt Shiro's thick thumb pulsing in and out, stretching his rim to one side before letting go.

Shiro pulled back and stilled, wrenching a questioning sob from Keith before plunging two fingers inside of him and pounding forward into his thighs at a punishing pace. He dragged Keith into an arch by the fingers in his mouth and bit down sharply on his earlobe.

“Do it.” Shiro's growl had Keith's hands flying downward, one hand bracing on Shiro's forearm behind him and the other gripping tight around Shiro's thrusting cock, crushing it against Keith's own. Stars exploded behind his eyelids at the increased friction and the tears clinging to his lashes poured down his face. Keith's hand flew over Shiro's cock as the fingers inside of him crooked upward, forcing a shout out of his filled mouth.

Shiro grunted, chasing his release as he took Keith apart beneath him. The fluttering around his fingers and Keith's high pitched cries made him grin sharply as he leaned forward and sunk blunt teeth into the back of Keith's neck.

Keith screamed through the fingers, throbbing hard once before spilling over the sheets below with a sob, shuddering. Shiro eased his fingers out of Keith and pulled back from between his thighs, rolling him onto his back and into his own mess. Keith's inky hair spilled behind him like a halo and his face and chest were almost as flushed as his ass. Shiro pushed those toned thighs up to get a better view, tugging at himself roughly before throwing his head back with a groan and splashing Keith with his hot cum. He painted those pretty lips with the first pulse, watching it spatter across his chest before squeezing the last bit out right onto Keith's balls, tugging on his rim as it dripped down and inside.

Keith's whine of over-stimulation had Shiro pulling back and smoothing a hand through his hair before he pressed a kiss against Keith's sweaty forehead.

The only thing keeping Shiro from collapsing dead asleep on top of him was the sight of that tender ass marked up so beautifully. It would be a shame if Keith didn't enjoy it as thoroughly as he should because of poor aftercare.

“Let's get you cleaned up.”

Shiro hoisted Keith up in his arms and wrapped those long legs around his waist, carefully avoiding his sensitive bruising. Keith hissed as he was set down on the counter before blinking up at where Shiro was drawing a bath and pulling fresh sheets from the linen closet. He reached out and tugged on Shiro's arm weakly, opening up his own arms for a hug.

Shiro just smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Keith's slumped form, pressing a kiss into his hair. Keith turned his face into Shiro's neck and pressed a kiss there in return, mumbling.

“I think you won round two.”

 

 


End file.
